Hey There Mr Married Man! 3
by S3SA1T1C3CR3AM
Summary: Axel has been betrothed since birth. Here's the problem he like guys. He meets Roxas a Dancer at the GayBAR his friends take him to for his bachelor party. He can't stop going back and well... AFFAIR! :D AkuRoku, Lemons later! :3 CRAPTASTIC SUMMARY!


**S3ASA1T1C3CR3AM: Hey guys! So I had this crazy idea and just had to write it! :D So here we go!**

**Hey there, Mr. Married Man :3**

**Tomorrow will be the single most horrid day of my existence… No more late night parties, no more getting drunk out of my mind with my best friends Demyx and Xemnas, and more importantly no more boys. I've been betrothed since I was a baby. See here's funny thing, I GAY! FLAMING FUCKING GAY! But I'm being forced to marry this woman… It's the night before my wedding and my two best friends previously mentioned decided to take me to a gay bar. That's where I met him.**

**I walked in none to enthusiastic to be there, don't get me wrong I LOVE to watch boys dance around on poles in practically nothing. It's just I wasn't in the mood. I walked over to the bar with every intention of getting wasted, then someone actually started talking to me.**

**"Heya, why do you look so glum mister?"**

**I looked up and HOLY FUCKING SHIT YEAH! There sat before me a beautiful blonde boy in nothing but checkered undies and knee-high converse laying on his back across the bar balancing my drink on his very accented chest!!! HELLO **

**BLONDIE! **

**"I'm getting married tomorrow…"**

"**Uh… No offense mister but isn't that a good thing?"**

**"…To a woman…" I said putting my face in my hands.**

**He looked at me with sad eyes. "Hey cheer up mister, relax" He moved around behind me, moving his magic fingers up and down my back massaging all my stress and troubles away.**

"**Hm. You like this? I can always use these fingers, hehehe, down there." He laughed pointing to my tightening pants, licking his lips in a way that made my length twitch in agony. **

**My God I wanted him, and for the love of FUCK I can't have him… WHY?! SHIT! THIS IS SO FUCKING SCREWED UP! I CAN'T EVEN FUCKING THE FUCKING MOST BEAUTIFUL BLOND BOY TO FUCKING EVER LIVE!!! I FUCKING HATE THIS!**

**Once again burying my face in my hands, I Axel began to cry. I don't want this, I never did, it just isn't fair! …**

**If some fucker says "life's not fair" I SWEAR I'LL BEAT THEIR ASS! (A/N: I friggin hate it when parents say that.D)**

"**Hey Mister? Sigh." This boy I didn't even know leaned over and gave me a hug. Weird huh? Too be honest I loved it! **

**I latched onto him like he was my only hope of living, this boys skin felt like silk under my fingers, his hair lightly tickling my nose, and MY GOD this boy smelled like heaven! Sweet, yet it stung my nose, vanilla maybe? Or is that lavender? Or both! I don't care it's just great!**

**My hand slowly tracing down his back, my thumb slipping under the thin elastic of his one and only clothing item, slowly beginning to pull them down, and… He stops me… **

"**Uh-uh. Not today Mister!" **

"**Why not? …" My mood beginning to darken with every passing second.**

"'**Cause! I have a rule… 1 single little rule. No touchy unless I instigate it first! See?" **

**What the?! FUCKING LITTLE TEASE! Gah! I can't believe this…**

"**You know if you really have an interest in me and not just this, then I might really let you take me." ;3**

**I looked up at him but when I looked at how serious he was my anger kinda well melted…**

"**OH! By the way, my name's Roxas!" Smiling extending his hand to me.**

"**heh. Well Roxas my name is Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"**

**Taking his hand and pressing it to my lips, and wait was that a slight blush I just saw?! HA! I'm to sexy for my own good! (A/N: Fucking Narcissist…-_-;) **

"**HEY AXEL! IT'S TIME TO GO DUDE! DEM'S WAISTED AND YOU GOTTA IN ABOUT 6 HOURS!"**

**6 hours… I wonder if I can drink myself to death in 6 hours…. **

"**You know it's a real shame you r getting married… But if you want to I can just pretend I never heard anything. Hehehe. Come back and see me sometime Axel! I'll be waiting!" ;3**

**GAH! THAT KID MADE ME BONE! AGAIN! THAT SMILE, THOSE EYES, THAT BODY, NOT TO MENTION THAT PERFECTLY SCULPTED ASS! OH YES I HAVE A BONER AND I AM FUCKING PROUD OF IT! Well not really… hehehe. All I have to do is think of my "wife" and it'll go away… just… like… that… Ugh. I think that blond is the best to happen to me in life…**

**End chapter 1**

**So it's a short chapter. So what?! Well I hope you all liked it! Hopefully I did most capitalizations and stuffz right! ::hates grammar:: ( **


End file.
